


Fireflies and summer nights

by Glitterylouisbathbomb



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Murdoc always finds 2D beautiful, Summer Nights, They are such cute and sweet boyfriends, for your fluff needs, studoc - Freeform, they're cuddling on a hammock, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterylouisbathbomb/pseuds/Glitterylouisbathbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a summer night and Murdoc and 2D are cuddling in their hammock.  Fireflies appear that amuse 2D and Murdoc can't help but always find new ways to see his beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies and summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this.

Murdoc and 2D rested peacefully on their hammock. 2D laid at the bottom of the hammock as the bassist laid between his legs, head resting on his chest too. 2D really loved summer nights like these, just him and his boyfriend, looking at the moon and stars. But that wasn't the best part, his favorite part was watching how Murdoc's body rose and fell steadily with quiet breaths. How he could feel Murdoc's soft black hair as he ran his fingers through them. The soft caresses he would give Murdoc, brushing his skin lightly with the pad of his thumb. Murdoc also loved nights like these too. He loved nuzzling his face in his boyfriends chest, being able to smell the butterscotch. Murdoc would trace 2D's and his own name on the singers chest. How their hands were intertwined and how Murdoc would delicately take 2D's hand and softly kiss his knuckles. Fireflies began to appear, glowing here and there,

 

"Look Babe, fireflies." Murdoc pointed out a firefly before looking up at 2D. 

 

"They are so tiny yet have an intense glow...they're the worlds night light." 2D replied smiling back down at the bassist. Murdoc giggled and nodded his head. He sat up making the hammock swing slightly. Murdoc turned to look at 2D only to find him trying to catch fireflies, not even noticing the bassist staring at him. 2D giggled to himself not being able to catch any that were flying around him, the sight was too cute and it was as Murdoc fell in love with the singer all over again. 

 

Murdoc began laughing at how 2D seemed way into catching fireflies. His laugh seemed to have pulled 2D back in reality as he stared at Murdoc and smiled sweetly. His smile made the older mans heart flutter. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, 2D completely ignoring the fireflies now. Murdoc always told him how beautiful he looks; in random situations, random times of the day, but now as he saw the fireflies glowing near him making random parts of his face light up simultaneously it made him look ethereal. The glow of the tiny insects made little details of his face stand out and Murdoc took the scene all in, wanting to remember how the chilly summer air feels against his skin, the warmth of 2D's body underneath him, the stars shining above them and the fireflies lighting up around his boyfriend, this moment in time.

 

"You look so beautiful, love." Murdoc said slowly, his lips breaking into a smile. 2D blushed and leaned in and and pressed his lips against Murdoc's, his hand cupping the bassists cheek. Murdoc smiled and so did the singer as they broke the kiss and returned to their original position as earlier, laying on the hammock. Eventually they drifted off into sleep comfortably, knowing that they had each other as well as the fireflies that lit up their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone okay so this is just a one shot I decided to write quickly. I had written this during class yesterday after I made a text post on tumblr (my tumblr is @ mutual-we-discussed-it) about it and it got notes so I thought why not make a one shot of this? If you are reading my chaptered wip fic, 'We Made It' I will most likely publish the new chapter on Friday! Thanks again for reading this. Stay safe, ily.


End file.
